Redemption
by JayNissa93
Summary: Wonder what happened to the families of the other victims in the Johanna Beckett Case? Meet Angela Stewart, a complicated 18 year old girl, who finds herself in the need for justice. Just as much as Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Castle is sitting in her dorm room at Colombia University engrossed in her biochemistry textbook and trying to grasp the concepts and formulas that for the most part look like a total different language. She knows that if she spends a good solid block time dedicated to studying, she will ace her Final next week. It's not like she has to do amazing on her Final in order to pass the class, but she wants to end the class on a good note and feel proud before she starts her spring break. Just when she was about to start another chapter of notes, there was a knock on her door.

Alexis turned and spotted Angela Stewart leaning against her door frame with the biochemistry book and her art history book held loosely in her hands. Angela and Alexis bonded in their art history and biochemistry class. They became really fast friends.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" Alexis asked. Angela is a mystery to her sometimes. She never talks about her family and her childhood, so Alexis knows little about her, but she doesn't mind. She can also tell that something has been off with her lately. For the past few weeks, she has seemed more distant and distracted.

Angela gazed down at her feet and stared at the floor for a while. Shuffling her feet and picking at her old, used textbook, Angela made no further effort to respond to Alexis's question. Alexis knew that something was bothering her and wanted to help. Noticing this, Alexis put away her textbook and her notes and walked to Angela. Without say a word, Alexis grab Angela's hand and tugged her to her bed. A few moments passed and right when Alexis was about to ask what was troubling her-

"Is that offer to go to the Hampton with you for Spring Break still open?" Angela whispered, still avoiding any eye contact.

"Of course it is. But I know you mentioned you wanted to spend Spring Break with her father, since you haven't seen him in a while." Once Alexis mention Angela's father, she saw Angela stiffen and could feel the tension radiate off of her. Angela barely mentions her father and when she does it is usually when she is yelling at her phone talking to him or when she has to unexpectedly leave to "check on him." Personally, Alexis thinks she needs to just move on and stop catering to her father, but Alexis shouldn't judge, since she doesn't know much.

Angela suddenly jumped right up and started pacing.

"I know! I was supposed to see him. He promised he would change and be a better father to me. And you know what's funny, Alexis. I actually believed him. I believed that he would stop and get his life back together and be a family again. I was so stupid to believe him. So stupid! He hasn't changed for 14 years and somehow I believed that he would change. God damnmit Alexis! He's in jail again. Again! This time for attempt murder! He tried to kill a guy with his pocket knife at a bar. He was totally intoxicated and doesn't remember it. I guess it doesn't matter. He doesn't remember much in the last 14 years anyways." Angela took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down. She was just so angry with everything. She doesn't understand want she did so wrong to be punishment with such a mixed up, complicated life.

Alexis was shocked at the sudden outburst. Angela is a shy and introvert kind of person. That's what Alexis likes most about her. She needed a friend that didn't want to party all the time and try to hook up with boys every waking hour. She didn't want loud.

Alexis waited a couple more minutes, giving Angela time to cool off and can think clearer.

"I am so sorry Alexis. You didn't need to hear all that. I just…I don't have a place to stay anymore for spring break and I know you offered me to come with you to the Hampton with you and your dad-"

"Angela, calm down. No need to apologies. It's not your fault and you have every right to be angry. You are more than welcome to come with me to the Hampton." Alexis smiled and saw some of the tension start to fade away. There is still some tension and stiffness, but no more than Alexis usually sees. Growing up with a mystery author as a father and have spent more time with the NYPD, Alexis has been noticing things that most people would just dismiss. Like how Angela would have her hair up in a ponytail when she is stressed about school or depressed about something to do with her father. Or when she is in an extremely good mood, she would talk really fast and start jumping on the balls on her feet bursting with excitement.

Angela sat down on the floor and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you sure it is okay for me to tag along? I don't want to be a burden to you and your family. I know since Paris, you have been spending a lot of time with your dad, as you should be, but I don't want to be in the way of that"

"You're right. I want to spend time with my father and family. And I will but, you will not be a burden or in the way. I promise. I want you there. Besides, I think my dad's girlfriend is coming as well, so he will be fine."

Alexis needed to talk to someone about what happened in Paris that didn't know anything beforehand. She wanted to talk to someone who she knew wouldn't judge her or wouldn't take pity on her. Angela was just there and Alexis told her everything (minus the spy stuff) and all Angela said was "Well, you're just a lucky girl aren't ya." And that is just it. She is lucky. If she didn't have a father who would risk everything to go find her and have the whole NYPD looking for her, she would probably be died. And for that reason, she is grateful that it happened to her and not someone who didn't have the luck and support that she had. If only her father could see it that way.

Angela smiled shyly and reached for her textbooks that have fallen. She sat on the bed and opened her art history book and her notebook and started to take notes. Alexis took that as a cue to drop it and move on to studying.

"Hey Alexis."

"Hmmm"

"Thank you. I've never been to the Hampton before. Is it anything like that show Revenge? I sure hope not because there could be a lot of dead body washing up on the beach."

Alexis looked at Angela and saw her friend again. Not some trouble kid with a difficult father, but a bright, sarcastic, loving friend that only wants to bring the best in others. Alexis laughed softly and turned to grab her textbook and notes.

"My father went to the Hampton with his girlfriend a few months ago and had a guy end up in his pool, murdered. So I guess it's possible."

"Really? That's so weird. Did he try to solve it like it was in one of his book? He can call it Hampton Heat: Murder He Wrote edition"

"You know what, he said the exact something. I hope he doesn't go through with it. That's a horrible title."

Both the girls laugh. After a few minutes of laughing and giggling, they got back to their textbooks and notes, eager to get the quarter done with.

Angela lied awake in her bed. She looked towards her right and saw her roommate, Sydney, sleeping like a rock. She knew that no matter what, Sydney wouldn't wake up, probably the only good thing about having Sydney as her roommate. It's 4 o'clock in the morning and Angela knew that she wasn't going to sleep. She rolled over in her bed to her side facing the wall. _How can my life get any more complicated?_ She thought. _First my mom was murdered when I was five and I never got the chance to really know her, and then my father decided that the bottle was more important than his young, confused daughter. Oh well, I'm at a great school and I've meet some great people and I am going to make the best of it. It's enough for now. _

Angela always wondered what would have happened if her mother didn't get murdered or if her father was actually there for her. But most of all, she wondered _why_ her mother was murdered and how she can bring that person to justice. If she can put the person that took her mother away, then she would be free and end the burden that she feels everyday.

Angela tried to remember what her mother looked like and tried to remember the trips to the parks. There are only figments, only a few seconds of memory, that is still left. When Angela tried to remember what she looked like aside from photos she seen in old photo albums, she couldn't. She doesn't remember what her smile looked like when she was excited about Angela reading her first book. Or when she started to cry when Angela split her head open at age 3 when she thought it was a wonderful idea to jump off her parents bed and hit a dresser corner. Angela tried to hold in her anxiety and calm down. She was shaking uncontrollably and she can feel herself losing control. Her throat was choking up. She tried to take some easy deep breath to slow down her breathing. It was in this moment that Angela knew that to get justice for her and her mother was to join the police force and get a hold of that case file. In the meantime, she can focus on getting justice for other victims and their family. So they don't have to go through the same path of uncertainty and questions.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so please be kind, but honest. If you guys like it, I will write more. Thank you!**

**OH! I don't own anything, except Angela Stewart. :) Everything else belongs to ABC and Mr. Marlowe **


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

Just in 3 days, Spring break will begin and Alexis couldn't be more excited. Winter semester is exhausting so far and all she wants to do is be at the Hamptons and relax on the beach with a good book and spend time with her family. She felt like she did great on her Biochemistry test. Probably better than all the other exams she did that week. However, she is really worried about Angela. She seemed like she was getting better and was starting to act like herself again, but Alexis noticed that something was off. She seemed a little more tense and serious than normal. Alexis caught her reading a book on the psychology of serial killers in the courtyard a few days ago. Alexis didn't ask; it wasn't her place too, but it seemed a little odd.

Alexis decided to go check up on her and tell her that her dad is going to pick them up in 3 days at noon. Alexis was about 10 feet away from Angela's dorm room when she noticed the door was wide open and classical music was playing loudly. This didn't surprise Alexis much sense she knew that Angela used to be an amazing Ballet and Modern dancer. The shocking part was when Alexis got to the room. Angela was cleaning her deck with everything packed neatly in two suitcases. Her bed was bare, her closet had no clothes, and her bookshelf was completely empty, instead of being full with F. Scott Fitzgerald's, Jane Austen's, and Charles Dickens's.

"Alexis! Hi. What are you doing here?" Angela yelled, trying to talk over the music. She dropped the Windex and the paper towels and pivoted to the laptop to turn the music down.

"Angela. You do know that Spring break is only a week. We are coming back to finish the year."

"I'm not." Angela stated boldly, looking Alexis straight in the eyes. She picks up the Windex and goes back to cleaning her deck.

"What do you mean you aren't coming back? You have the other half of spring semester to finish before summer vacation."

Angela keeps cleaning, completely ignoring Alexis. She really didn't want to talk about. She made her decision and no one, not even her best friend can change that.

"Angela, talk to me please. What is going on? I know you are hiding something and I'm worried. Angela!" Alexis went to grab Angela's arm to stop the back and forth motion on the desk.

"Angela, look at me? I am here for you no matter what. Please, let me help you." Angela finally looked up and Alexis noticed her eyes were starting to water and she was going to break. Alexis needs to get her out of here. Anywhere. But before Alexis could say anything, Angela quickly moved to her shoes, slipped them on and grabbed her bag.

"I am leaving Colombia to join the police academy to become a detective."

Alexis froze, with her eyes wide open. Not in a million years would see guess that Angela would leave a very accomplish school to join the NYPD. Angela was a petite girl, only hitting at 5'3". She will never be able to take down guys that are 3 times her size. She wouldn't be strong enough. Alexis was speechless. She didn't understand. She just stares and Angela stares right back with a new determination. Alexis can just see the walls building and building, getting thicker and thicker, never being able to break down. After a few moments, Alexis recovers and grabs her arm.

"Come on. We are going to L'artisan. You are going to tell me everything that is bothering you" Alexis said while practically dragging her to the stairs.

...

Alexis and Angela are sitting outside the French bakery, each with an Apple turnover and steamy hot tea. L'artisan is a family own bakery that opened up about 3 blocks away from the university. Angela absolutely adored this place and got to know the family very well and practices her French often. Either girl has spoken since they left the dorms and the silence was getting to Alexis. She knows Angela's stalling, but Alexis's determined to find out went is going on. Alexis reaches over the table and grabs Angela's hand. Squeezing it once, twice, letting her know that she is here when she is ready to start talking.

Angela takes a deep, shaking breath, getting mentally and emotionally ready to relive her past and how her innocent childhood was cut short.

"Umm… so… I haven't told you much about my- my…mother. Nothing in fact." Angela whispered so quietly that Alexis had to physically lean forward with her forearms on the table to hear her. Alexis just nodded, figuring this might have something to do with her unmentioned mother. She didn't want speak, afraid that Angela might lose track and close up.

"Yeah, I don't mention her much because I…um…. never really got to know her. She died when I was about five. It was 3 days after my birthday and we were going to go to Seattle to visit my grandparents and my aunt. I was home with my father packing and all I remembered was that I was really focused on which shirts I wanted to wear during the trip. Even then I was obsessed with making sure I look just right and everything matches." She laughed, but it didn't reach up to her chocolate-brown eyes. It was one of those ironic laughs that hold so much pain and sadness that at any minute can transform into a sob full of hopeless wishes.

Angela takes a moment to look up at Alexis, giving her a slight, heartbroken smile, telling her that she is okay and can move on with the story. Angela runs her hand through her short, dark brown hair and tries to gather herself up and start retelling the story of her mother.

"Anyways, I was putting, well shoving was more like it, a whole bunch of shirts that I probably didn't really need when I hear the doorbell ring. I was so excited because at the time I thought it was my mom. She told me she would be home around dinnertime after work, so I ran to the door to open it. My mom and dad told me all the time to not open the door without one of them present, but I never really listened to them. Anyways, ummm… so I opened the door and there was a man with two dressed officers behind him. I don't really remember what happen next, but he was a-a homicide detective, telling us that my-my mom was found murdered in Central Park. She was stabbed…..multiple times." Angela took a deep breath and taking a moment so Alexis and process what she just said and for Angela to settle down and take control of her emotions again.

Alexis was stunned by what Angela just revealed. Alexis know that there was something holding Angela back and consuming her. Angela is wicked smart and has a wonderful talent in dancing, but there is something that is missing in her heart. Something that only a mother can fill and now Alexis can see that written all over her face.

Alexis squeezed Angela's hand further insuring her that she is there for her and that everything is going to be okay. Alexis still had a nagging question though.

"Why are you leaving Colombia though? I'm guessing you're pre-law to honor your mother, but why leave?" Alexis asked softly.

"I hate the confusion Alexis. The not knowing. The false hope that the killer would be caught and put to justice, giving my family some peace. I need to know what happened and why. I need to know how someone could take my mother away from me before I was ready. I need to look in the killer's face and tell him how much he destroyed my life." Angela responded. She needed Alexis to understand the pain she is going through without knowing.

Without really noticing, Angela pulls out a little square photograph of her and her mom, 3 months before she was murdered. It was one of those wallet size family photos that family gets done in some retail store like Sears or Macy's. The 5 year girl was wearing a navy blue and white polka-dot dress with a navy blue silk bow belt that hanged at the waist line. The mother was wearing a simple black dress pants and a navy blue top with a white ruffled blazer. Both smiling big, having no idea that in just a short time their world will be turned upside down. Angela handed the photo over to Alexis.

"That's my mother and I, 3 months before she died. We were so happy then. I wish I remembered more about her." Alexis nodded and handed the photo back.

Alexis signed, understanding her motive. This sounded a lot like the story of Kate Beckett. Alexis didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing, due to the fact that Detective Beckett has been shot at and been through down that rabbit hole with no hopes of returning. However, Beckett is the strongest person Alexis knows and really looks up to her.

"Angela, I know a homicide detective that can help you with your mother's case. She knows how it feels to lose a love one, if you can give your mother's name-"

"No! Alexis, I have to do it. The NYPD couldn't find him fourteen years ago, so I will." Angela shouted, calling attention of the bakery. "I have to."

"You're throwing your life away. You should be what you want to be and not let your past and your mother's case hold you back. If you give me the photo and her name I can transfer that information to Detective-"

"You don't understand! This _is_ what I want to do. Do you really think I wanted to be a lawyer when I got millions of full ride scholarships to very prestige dance academies and colleges? I want this. I _need_ this." Angela pleaded. She needs to have Alexis support her. She's her lost hope.

"Okay. If you think you need to do this, then I support you. I know what chasing this will do to a person and I will not let that happen to you. Understand? To have my support, I need you to promise me that you will not push your friends away. Promise me."

"Yeah. Of course. I promise. I need someone who has my back and will pull my out of the ditch when it gets to deep."

Alexis smiled. She still doesn't agree with Angela's decision, but hopefully going to the Hamptons and talking to Kate Beckett would help her. She needs the photo or a name though. Luckily, Angela had to go to the bathroom before they left and forgot to put the photo back in her wallet. Alexis stretched over the table and snapped a photo of it on her phone for future references.

...

"Alexis! Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to pick you up on Friday at noon for the Hamptons?" Kate said while leaving the door open to let Alexis into her apartment. Alexis has to admit, even though Kate seems to be spending a lot of time at the loft, Alexis always like her apartment. It's cozy and personal, just how she wants her apartment building to be like.

"Yeah. I've done that a lot today, surprising people at their doorstep." Alexis followed Kate into the kitchen where she finds a seat at the bar.

"No, I'm happy to see you. Do you want something to drink? Maybe some tea? You look extreme stress and worried."

"No, thank you. I just had some. I was actually here to ask a big favor and I know there is a huge chance you will say no, but I still wanted to ask anyways. It's really important to me"

Kate walked across from Alexis and shifted her weight, leaning her right hip on the kitchen counter.

"This must be serious. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I have this friend at my school, Angela. She is the one that is going to the Hamptons with us. She has gone through some tough times with her dad and today she was packing all her stuff and was going to leave Colombia to join the Police Academy. She told me that her mother was murdered when she was five and she was determined to find out who did it because the NYPD never caught the killer-"

"Alexis. Stop! Take a deep breath and slow down. You have a friend that is joining the Academy to solve her mother's murder?"

"Yeah, I'm really worried"

"Okay, so what's the favor?" Kate said, having a slight idea of what Alexis is asking.

"Do you think you can look into the case and see if you can find something? Anything?"

Kate bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. The chances of finding something useful after fourteen years or so are almost impossible. How can she explain that to Alexis? But, the story of Angela sounded very similar to her own story. She cannot let anyone experience the terror and lose themselves in a case that won't go anywhere. She needs to help Angela not let her past dictate her future.

"Okay, I will look into it, but you have to understand, I highly doubt I will find something useful. It's been unsolved for fourteen years. Actually finding new evidence would be nearly impossible."

"I understand. I'm just really worried about her. She shouldn't be going through this. No one should. So, you will help?"

"Yeah, I'll look into it. What's the mother's name?"

"I never got a name, but I did get a take a photo of a picture of her and her mother a few months before she died. I thought it might help," Alexis replied. At the same time, Alexis took out her phone and strolled through her gallery to find the right photo. _Ta-Da! _Alexis handed the phone with the photo showing.

"She didn't give me a name, but her last name is Stewart, if that helps?"

Kate grabs the phone from Alexis and stares at the photo, studying it. The older women looked oddly familiar. So did the kid for that matter, but the mother is what drew Kate in. _Where have I see you before? Last name was what? Stewart? _Then it hit her. Like a five ton truck just smashed right into her, pushing the air right out of her. She knows why the mother and the young girl looked familiar.

"Oh… my god…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and following. I'm surprised that people are actually reading this. Please review. ****Thank you!**

**I don't own anything. That's all ABC and Mr. Marlowe.  
****Angela's mine though. ****  
**

**Have a great day. Be safe everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Her name is Jennifer Stewart, murdered on May 21, 1999. She was stabbed multiple times and found in Central Park. She was born and raised in Russia, but moved to the States when she was 16. In 1993, she got married to Matthew Stewart and a year later had Angela." Kate read from her spot on the floor in her living room. She had papers spread out all over her coffee table and the floor. Richard Castle was sitting on the couch, holding a file that explained Jennifer's life in Russia.

"Kate, it says here that her parents were killed in a car accident when she was five and have been living with her grandparent till she moved to the states at 16." Rick explained as he puts the pile of file of Jennifer's life on the table. This girl lived a pretty hard life. Rick looked over to Kate. She looked like she hasn't sleep at all last night, probably gathering all the information on Jennifer. He takes a deep breath. He always wondered about the family of the other victims, but it never crossed his mind that the daughter of one would end up being Alexis's friend and would have the same drive for justice as Kate does.

"Rick. What do I do?" Kate whispered. She was so confused. Does she tell Angela about the truth about her mother, but having the chance that she will not be safe, or does she not tell Angela anything and have the fear that Angela will find out herself. Out of all the people, Kate knows how it feels to live in the dark with not knowing. She wants to relieve that burden off of Angela.

"I don't know Kate. I really don't know. It's all up to you. What do you think is best?"

"I don't know Castle! There is no right decision. Either I tell her the truth about all of it and about Bracken and risk her safety. Or do I just leave it and leave her in the dark. I can't do that to her. She suffered enough."

Kate knew all too well what it feels like to be left in the dark for most of her life. Angela has lived 15 years of her life in the dark, confused and wanting answers. Kate springs up off the floor and starts to pace. She doesn't know what to do. Angela is about to put her life on hold to become a detective to solve her mother's case, just like she did. Kate can't let Angela throw away everything and let the past define her. Does she put her at risk by telling her about Senator Bracken?

"Kate."

Kate stopped pacing and turned to Castle. He is holding a piece of paper that looks like her phone records from a few months before she died. Castle just stared at it, without blinking. He finally looked up at Kate and Kate could see that something was troubling him. Castle swallowed and silently passed the paper. Kate questionably took the paper and quickly scanned it. There were a lot to and from her firm office and her husband. But there were also a lot from her mother, Johanna Beckett, and one outgoing call to a random number that only last enough to leave a voicemail. The call was a week before she was murdered.

"Castle…" Kate shuddered. She might be jumping to conclusion, but can it? Kate closed eyes and started to take breath, trying to calm her heart beat.

"Kate… I think Jennifer tried calling Senator Bracken right before she was killed. We should run the number" Castle explained softly. He also didn't want to jump to conclusion, but the chance that the small group of lawyers actually knew the truth behind the Pulguti case and Bracken is very important.

Still with her eye closed, pulled out her phone, took a deep breath and called Ryan to see if he can trace the call and get any information about that call as possible.

"Hey Ryan, I need you to run a number for me ASAP." Kate said after only a couple of rings.

"Yeah, the number is 202-365-8747. Yes, I understand that it's a Washington DC number, but I want to know who owns it. No, it's has nothing to do with our current victim. Please Ryan, just run it for me and call be back as soon as you get it. Thank you."

Kate hung up and slide her phone in her pants pocket. She looked at the photo of Jennifer and Angela. Angela looked like any other 5 year old girl, just enjoying being a child. Angela went through the pain of not having a mother through most of her childhood. She had her innocence ripped away from her at the tender age of 5 and had to live with the unanswered questions for most of her life. With Kate, she had the memories of her mother's hug and encouraging words to keep her going through the hard times, but Angela has a minimum of memories to hold on to.

"Do you remember the Stewarts?" Castle asked suddenly, breaking Kate from her thoughts. Kate sat down next to Castle and look down her hands, which were slightly shaking and refusing to stay still. After a seconds and a few deep breath, Kate finally found her voice.

"Yeah, I remember them. My parents were really good friends with them. They came to dinner a couple of times and I would babysit Angela from time to time. Very sweet girl. Never fussed about bed time or anything, as long as I let her dance for me. She just started Ballet and loved it. She was very smart and would be reading anything she could find. My mom would always say that she reminded her of me when I was that age. The last time I saw the family was a few weeks before my mom was murdered."

While Kate was talking, Castle slide a hand onto Kate's, giving it a slight squeeze, trying to give Kate as much comfort as possible. Castle can tell that everything that is going on is starting to effect Kate and causing her to open some wounds that haven't been dealt with yet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Have you ever thought of contacting Angela, even after all this time?"

Kate looked up at Castle. His eyes were extra blue and full of compassion and love, but under all that, there was concern. Concern for Kate and maybe even for Angela for what she is about to learn about her mother if they decide to tell her. Kate scooted over towards Castle to lean against his side and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Castle wrapped his arm around Kate and gently touch his lips to her hair, her temple, and then her cheek. Castle relaxed into her and kept his forehead on Kate's temple, waiting her response and just breathing her in.

"I have. I wanted too. I really did, but at the time my dad was spiraling down and drowning and I was just so focused on just trying to stay afloat myself and wanting to join the police force. I needed to focus on my own life and I just so caught up that I completely ignored the people outside that probably needed my help. I don't know. After my dad got sober and I made detective, I felt so guilty for not reaching out, that I thought that they probably didn't want anything to do with me." Kate explained quietly. This is one of the things Kate regret the most. She is a homicide detective, she is supposed to help the grieving families and give them answers. Make their new life that much easier to navigate. When Kate first learned that Jennifer and the 2 other coworkers of Johanna Beckett, were related to Johanna's murder, Kate knew that not only was she going to get justice for her mom, but also to the other families as well.

"Kate, you didn't fail them. You had your own problems and pains to deal with. You can't blame yourself for what happened. "

Kate's eyes started to tear up. She closed her eyes in hopes that she can hold in the tears that are threaten to come bursting out in a heaving sob. She bites her bottom lip and wonders back to the original question. Does she tell Angela about everything that lead to her mother's death?

"Rick, what do I tell her? My dad doesn't even know everything. All he knows is the minimum about the conspiracy and that I have a strong lead that I made a deal with to keep me and everyone I care about safe. If I can't tell my own father, how do I tell Angela?"

"I don't know. Honestly. This is your call and I will stand back you complete with whatever you decide."

Kate turned her head and nestled it on Castle's shoulder. She had a lot to think about. Talking and having Castle with her certainly helped, but maybe she needs to talk to someone who shares the same pain of losing a love one in the most tragic way and knows the family better than she did.

"I think I know who could help"

* * *

"Dad, I don't know what to do. I want to tell her the truth that I have some answers, but what if it puts her in danger and makes her the new target."

Kate and Jim Beckett met up at a classic diner across the street from Jim's apartment. They used to always go to the diner when Kate was younger when her mother either was sleeping in from a late night at work or had to leave early to write up some cases. Jim and Kate would spend some father-daughter time together and eat brunch at this diner.

Jim took a deep gulp from his all black coffee and set it gently back on the table, giving him some time to think before giving a response.

"Katie, you mother is driven by finding the truth and believed that truth can never hurt. It can only make you stronger. You inherent that same drive. Same with Angela. Jennifer had that same fierce push into finding the truth no matter the person or the cost. In fact, Jennifer came up to me the day of your mother's funeral and told me that no matter what, she will find whoever killed Johanna. Angela is just trying to champion her mother."

"So you're saying that I should tell her the truth, even though it will put a target on her back"

"What I am saying is that no matter what Angela is going to strive for the truth that she has been seeking for most of her life no matter what. It's in her genes. Having _you_ tell her, an old friend who understands the same pain and drive she is going through might be less dangerous then having her try to find out herself."

Kate looks down at her coffee mugs and carefully spins the cup around, watching the creamy brown swirl, memorizing the flow of the rich liquid.

"I just don't want her to throw her life away because of what happened to her mother. I don't want her to let her past define her, like I did."

"Katie look at me." Jim stated seriously. He patiently waits for his daughter to left up her eye and look at him. "The past does define someone, but the trouble is not letting is take over their future. Your past shaped you to become an amazing detective and allowed you to have great compassion for the victims and their families. You speak for the dead. But just within a few years with Rick's help, you allowed yourself to look for the future. You let go of the past and is now letting is just be a part of you. Angela just need someone to let her have her past just shape and define her, but not let it be the only thing in her life and forget about the wonderful future that is laying in front of her. Do you understand?"

Kate nodded. She did understand. And thanks to her father, Kate decided that it might be a good idea to tell Angela about her mother. About how driven and passionate she was and how she just wanted to find the truth of everything. And how that passion is what got her killed and how she should be honored right alongside Johanna Beckett. She will tell Angela the truth, after Spring Break in the Hamptons.

This is going to be a long Spring Break.

* * *

**Author Note- I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I started this story during finals (bad idea). I also have been going through some personal thing during most of the summer, but I am okay now and will hopefully update sooner. This is my first story and fanfiction, so everything is just very new to me. But thanks for the awesome reviews and hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Peace!  
Jay!**


End file.
